New Adventures, New Lives
by Panda0chan
Summary: A small little Eevee finds herself in an unknown world of Pokemon and quickly befriends a Dratini to help in her quest to figure out what happened to her memory and why she was transformed into a human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

_"huff…..Hufff….I can't continue to run like this!...Huff huff…."_

_"You have to, come on, keep running!"_

_"AIYEEE!"_

The darkness was something that Aurora didn't really know. She didn't even like it. The sound of Pidgey and Spearow chirping in a forest were all that she could hear.

_Come on…..Get up…_ she thought, trying to open her heavy eye lids but finding that it was only bringing back the darkness. _No…Can't….. uhh_

The eyes of young Aurora opened after a long period of darkness and uncertainty.

"Howah….Orf…Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around with a dazed feeling. Everything looked so large, larger than the norm really should have been.

"Wha? What happened?" she asked herself now looking around. This new place was starting to weird her out. Every time she turned her head and blinked, everything just seemed to grow more and more. Finally she got up and found that still didn't help. It should have but it didn't.

"WHA?" Aurora looked down and saw that she had paws. Tiny little brown paws. She looked around and found that she had a fluffy fox like tail that was the same tawny that her paws were.

_I've been turned into a Pokemon!_ She thought turning around in a circle so fast that she fell on her butt.

"Hey hey, what's that I see, what Pokemon do I see," a voice chimed. Aurora looked around her to see that no one was there. Confusion etched her face.

"Oh ho, I see an Eevee. An Eevee is what I see. But that cannot be, they cannot live here you see," it chimed again.

_An Eevee?_ Aurora questioned cocking her head to the side. Suddenly a Murkrow flew over head, startling the confused Aurora.

"An Eevee, an Eevee, that cannot be!" it crowed. Aurora assumed that it was talking about her. She looked around her more and found that she had a fluff of fur that kept her neck nice and warm…and the tail was a dead giveaway.

_Well…..Now what do I do? I'm apparently a Pokemon now…and I can't remember anything other than my name and the fact that I was human_. Aurora thought to herself, looking around her new world now. Suddenly a flock of Pidgey flew out from the trees.

"Wah!" Aurora jumped up on her feet…Well paws now and looked around. The ground started to shake beneath her, tremble under some sort of unseen force. The little Eevee's ears dropped down before she had two seconds of making a decision. There was a stamped of Pokemon coming this way and she either had to run or find a place to hide.

"Run little Eevee, Run or you will surely be done!" The Murkrow cried flying away. That little bird was starting to grate on her, but it was enough to get her frozen body to move. And just in the nick of time too, a herd of Tauros were crashing through the bushes.

Hooves thundered, twigs and stones were crushed, and the little Eevee huffed out breath as she tried to get out with her life. She was now in the middle of the herd, dodging her way through the hooves that could easily end her life until she came up to a smaller tree trunk and climbed with all her might. The little tree shook under such tremendous circumstances, giving Aurora even less ability to grip and hold for dear life.

_What could have possibly made them so scared?_ The little Eevee thought, ears back with ear and her paws wrapped around the only branch she could get to in time. The Tauros started to clear out and disappear beyond the horizon, giving the little Eevee some time to think and recuperate her courage. This world was rather strange, the Pokemon here seemed to be more on edge than what seemed normal.

_Now…..What do I do?_ She thought to herself, looking around at the trampled mess. Her memory was gone, she had little to go on and nothing to help her survive in this new environment. For starters, she could get down from the tree, and she did just that. Once down though, the little Murkrow came back and landed on the very same spot that Aurora had been.

"You survived! You survived!" it crowed. Aurora scowled up at the bird.

"Do you know anything else other than rhymes?" she asked, getting rather irate with her little stalker.

"Rhymes, Rhymes. Is that all you think of in these times?" it answered back. The Eevee rolled her eyes. What was she going to do with this bird? All it did was annoy the living daylights out of her.

"Alright, then, can you show me where water is?" Aurora asked, trying to, maybe, get some useful information out of it.

"Where, where? Over there!" the Murkrow answered, pointing its wing over in the opposite direction of where the Tauros had chased her.

"Thanks…" the Eevee said _And don't follow me_. She started to walk in that direction before the bird replied.

"Nice Eevee. Yes, nice Eevee."

Chapter 2: I Swear, I was Human!

A small little Dratini lay out in the sun by the river bed. She looked depressed, her head laying on the rock she had set herself on. A sad sigh escaped before she watched a small leaf land in the river then flow with the current.

_How am I suppose to get into the guild….when I don't even have partner…I don't want to go alone_ the little Dratini thought to herself.

"Why so glum, Mystic?" a Surskit asked, skating on the surface of the calm river.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about," the Dratini named Mystic answered gloomily, her eyes looked discouraged even though she told the little bug Pokemon that there was nothing to worry about.

"Aww, that doesn't sound like you, Mystic. You can tell your friend what's wrong," the little water scooter said disappointedly.

"Surskit…" Mystic murmured with sadness eating away at her.

When we last left Aurora, she was walking back through the woods to find some source of water that was pointed out by a rather annoying Murkrow. So far, the little buzzard didn't really help much and now the little Eevee was rather lost and irritated. Why had she listened to that bird? All it did was talk in rhymes to her so why even trust the darn thing? Oh, that's right. She knew nothing about the area and had to ask otherwise she probably would be going in the wrong direction by now. Then again, she could already be going in the wrong direction and be miles from any water.

_Why did I listen to that buzzard?_ Aurora thought, getting even angrier and even thirstier. Her feet, well paws felt like they were dragging across the ground as she continued walking.

_Ugh…I should just fall down and not get back up_ The Eevee thought, tripping up on a tree root and about fell flat on her face.

"Ugh…I'm soooo thirsty," Aurora murmured to herself, now just walking for the sake of walking. She walked through some really thick bushes and poked her head out on the other side to see water in the form of a river.

"….Water?" the Eevee questioned before dashing to get to it, "WATER!"

The little Pokemon was too happy to notice that there were other Pokemon in the area, looking at her like she was a strange animal. Not caring at this point, the little Normal type Pokemon took a rather healthy amount of water and again, and again until she was satisfied.

"Aaaaaaah….That's refreshing…..Now….What next?" Aurora thought aloud. She had found her source of water, but now she had to go and find out how she got here and why she was a Pokemon.

"Umm….Excuse me, but….Are you lost?" a voice came through the little Eevee's thoughts. The little Pokemon turned her head to see that there was a little Dratini sitting there on a rock, seemingly talking to a Surskit. Tilting her head to the side, Aurora looked a little confused.

"Uh, yea…I was wondering where I was," she stated her thoughts starting to consume her look again.

"Oh? You're right outside of Precious Town," the Dratini said with a smile. "Would you like me to show you where?"

"Please do!" The Eevee begged falling down in an awkward bow. "You have no idea what I have been through to get here."

A whimper started to show through and the Dratini and Surskit exchanged concerned looks.

"I-I would be glad to," the Dratini said with a nervous smile.

"S-s-see you later, Mystic," the Surskit mumbled now skating away, feeling rather awkward.

"Uuuuh, right this way," the Dratini named Mystic said, slithering off of her rock and heading up the river towards a high cliff.

The walk there was rather easy (should I say slither). All of the land there was flat before gradually sloping up so that they could climb up over a huge cliff. Not to mention the beauty in the scenery. Flowers, trees, little shrubs, etc. lined the way into a tinny little village of Pokemon.

"This is Precious Town," Mystic said with a twinkle in her eye. Aurora, the Eevee, walked beside her very slowly to take in the sheer tranquility of the town. There were Pokemon walking around, talking to one another in a laughing manor or calm manor. There were shops everywhere, well not everywhere but within her sight there were about three of them there.

"Wooooooow" the tiny Eevee murmured under her breath, surprised that even Pokemon could live like this, but then again, how did she as a human live? Pondering this, Aurora started to space out again until the Dratini that helped her out spoke up.

"So, where did you come from?" she asked with a pure curious look on her face. Obviously this Pokemon was concerned about the new arrival and the apparent fact that the Eevee didn't seem to know what to do.

"Umm….I….hmmm….I really don't know," Aurora answered, looking puzzled by this fact.

"HUH? You don't know where you came from?" Mystic exclaimed with a very surprised look.

Aurora really didn't know. She was confused about the whole thing. Who was she? Why was she here? How did she become a Pokemon? And why did she only remember her name and the fact that she was human? These questions were rather vexing.

"No…I cant remember anything other than the fact that I was human…" the Eevee said, obviously distracted by her own thoughts to really take in what she was saying.

"WHAT? You were human?" Mystic exclaimed loudly. All the Pokemon in the town stopped and looked at the two Pokemon that had been talking at the entrance. Aurora's ears dropped back and Mystic dropped her head down.

"sorry," the Dragon Pokemon whispered to the Normal Pokemon.

"yeah, I know it's weird but you didn't have to shout," Aurora muttered in reply.

"Sorry folks, I was shocked to hear that this Eevee had never seen a human before, heh heh," Mystic covered with a nervous laugh, "I'll try to keep it down next time I hear something like that."

The Pokemon in the square slowly went back to their own lives and left the weirdoes alone. Mystic sighed heavily and looked over at the Eevee, who still felt like she was a stranger.

"Again, I am really sorry that I shouted that….I get really excited over new and strange things," Mystic said slithering on into the town.

_Like I hadn't noticed_ Aurora thought walking next to the little dragon. The town seemed like a very simple little town. Many of the markets and stores didn't have a roof, other than to shade the products and even some of them didn't have that.

"It's more of a Bazaar than anything else," the Dratini said noticing that the little Eevee was looking around with a curious look. "We exchange a lot of berries, TMs, and various other items throughout the town. Many travelers come here just for the market."

Aurora came up to a stand that had some yummy looking apples. Her stomach growled and that's when she got the desperate look on her face.

"Heeeey there Mystic! Who's your friend?" an Ursaring asked. The little Eevee flattened her ears back against her head at the shear height of the bear pokemon.

"Hi there, Mr. Claws, this Eevee was lost outside of our town so I thought it would be nice to show her around here," Mystic said. "Come to think of it, yopu never said your name."

"Aurora…." She said before her stomach growled again. The Ursaring laughed and handed an apple to the pour looking pokemon.

"Here, this one's on me. You look like you haven't eaten in a while," it said. "Any luck with the Guild?"

Mystic looked discouraged as Aurora ate her apple. The little Eevee felt curious as to what this Guild was and why it would make the little dragon sad.

"That bad huh? Well good luck trying again!" Mr. Claws said before getting back to his business.

"What's this Guild, Mystic?" Aurora asked. The Dratini looked at her with a sad look.

"Come with me, I'll explain it with less people around," she answered slithering off to the edge of the town. They came to a cliff that looked over the entire forest. The sun was setting as they came up to it.

"You wanted to know about the Guild right?" Mystic started. Aurora sat on her hindquarters and listened.

"It's a place where Pokemon can join to help stop the evils of the world. Lately there have been a lot of bad pokemon that have been showing up lately," the Dratini started. "I really wanted to come to the Guild but you have to be in pairs for safety reasons. I really want to go and save pokemon but no one will come with me…..That and I am too scared to walk in."

The little Dratini turned around and looked at the sun set. Aurora watched as her new guide seemed to be to discouraged to continue.

_Wow….she really wants to…but fear is keeping her back….._ the little Eevee thought before walking up and sitting next to her.

"Hey, what if I joined with you?"

"What?"

"I mean, I don't know where else to go, and I don't know who I am other than the fact that I was human and my name is Aurora…I really don't have anything that is worth losing at the moument," she said with a smile. "And maybe we can figure out who I am while we save pokemon."

Mystic looked shocked before nodding with enthusiasm. Both of them laughed as they watched the rest of the sunset, waiting for the next day so they could join the Guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

_"huff…..Hufff….I can't continue to run like this!...Huff huff…."_

_"You have to, come on, keep running!"_

_"AIYEEE!"_

The darkness was something that Aurora didn't really know. She didn't even like it. The sound of Pidgey and Spearow chirping in a forest were all that she could hear.

_Come on…..Get up…_ she thought, trying to open her heavy eye lids but finding that it was only bringing back the darkness. _No…Can't….. uhh_

The eyes of young Aurora opened after a long period of darkness and uncertainty.

"Howah….Orf…Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around with a dazed feeling. Everything looked so large, larger than the norm really should have been.

"Wha? What happened?" she asked herself now looking around. This new place was starting to weird her out. Every time she turned her head and blinked, everything just seemed to grow more and more. Finally she got up and found that still didn't help. It should have but it didn't.

"WHA?" Aurora looked down and saw that she had paws. Tiny little brown paws. She looked around and found that she had a fluffy fox like tail that was the same tawny that her paws were.

_I've been turned into a Pokemon!_ She thought turning around in a circle so fast that she fell on her butt.

"Hey hey, what's that I see, what Pokemon do I see," a voice chimed. Aurora looked around her to see that no one was there. Confusion etched her face.

"Oh ho, I see an Eevee. An Eevee is what I see. But that cannot be, they cannot live here you see," it chimed again.

_An Eevee?_ Aurora questioned cocking her head to the side. Suddenly a Murkrow flew over head, startling the confused Aurora.

"An Eevee, an Eevee, that cannot be!" it crowed. Aurora assumed that it was talking about her. She looked around her more and found that she had a fluff of fur that kept her neck nice and warm…and the tail was a dead giveaway.

_Well…..Now what do I do? I'm apparently a Pokemon now…and I can't remember anything other than my name and the fact that I was human_. Aurora thought to herself, looking around her new world now. Suddenly a flock of Pidgey flew out from the trees.

"Wah!" Aurora jumped up on her feet…Well paws now and looked around. The ground started to shake beneath her, tremble under some sort of unseen force. The little Eevee's ears dropped down before she had two seconds of making a decision. There was a stamped of Pokemon coming this way and she either had to run or find a place to hide.

"Run little Eevee, Run or you will surely be done!" The Murkrow cried flying away. That little bird was starting to grate on her, but it was enough to get her frozen body to move. And just in the nick of time too, a herd of Tauros were crashing through the bushes.

Hooves thundered, twigs and stones were crushed, and the little Eevee huffed out breath as she tried to get out with her life. She was now in the middle of the herd, dodging her way through the hooves that could easily end her life until she came up to a smaller tree trunk and climbed with all her might. The little tree shook under such tremendous circumstances, giving Aurora even less ability to grip and hold for dear life.

_What could have possibly made them so scared?_ The little Eevee thought, ears back with ear and her paws wrapped around the only branch she could get to in time. The Tauros started to clear out and disappear beyond the horizon, giving the little Eevee some time to think and recuperate her courage. This world was rather strange, the Pokemon here seemed to be more on edge than what seemed normal.

_Now…..What do I do?_ She thought to herself, looking around at the trampled mess. Her memory was gone, she had little to go on and nothing to help her survive in this new environment. For starters, she could get down from the tree, and she did just that. Once down though, the little Murkrow came back and landed on the very same spot that Aurora had been.

"You survived! You survived!" it crowed. Aurora scowled up at the bird.

"Do you know anything else other than rhymes?" she asked, getting rather irate with her little stalker.

"Rhymes, Rhymes. Is that all you think of in these times?" it answered back. The Eevee rolled her eyes. What was she going to do with this bird? All it did was annoy the living daylights out of her.

"Alright, then, can you show me where water is?" Aurora asked, trying to, maybe, get some useful information out of it.

"Where, where? Over there!" the Murkrow answered, pointing its wing over in the opposite direction of where the Tauros had chased her.

"Thanks…" the Eevee said _And don't follow me_. She started to walk in that direction before the bird replied.

"Nice Eevee. Yes, nice Eevee."


End file.
